EG-6 Power Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The EG-6 Power Droid is one of the most recognizable Droids in the galaxy. Appearing as nothing more than a black box with short legs and no visible manipulators, the few people who are unaware of its function wonder why Veril Line Systems built it in the first place. Without Power Droids, however, modern society would grind to a halt. Inside the walking black box sets a powerful fusion generator, which is well protected by its thick duranium exterior. The EG-6's only function is to provide power to machines of all sorts during times when a more permanent power source is not available or convenient, which has earned the Droid the nickname "Walking Battery." In fact, the EG-6 is capable of recharging itself without needing to shut down, allowing it to function continuously. The few embellishments the EG-6 has include a visual sensor with infrared capability and highly advanced diagnostic programming that allows the Droid to perform safety checks on the mechanism it is servicing. EG-6 Power Droid Encounters From the towering spires of Coruscant to the moisture farms of Tatooine and beyond, the EG-6 can be seen anywhere that technology exists. It is a common sight in ship hangars, repulsorcraft pools, and tech domes. Even though the EG-6 is not a highly capable Droid by itself, it is useful for assisting other Droids with their work. Astromech Droids have worked with a Power Droid that kept watch over the ship they are repairing to make sure that other systems do not unexpectedly create a mishap. Small military units and mercenary groups have put the EG-6 to use providing the energy needed to keep their heavy guns firing or giving emergency power to their ship in a time of crisis. Despite the Droid's usefulness, its sheer stupidity has caused many a Power Droid to get away from its master and become lost. Such a Droid often gets picked up by local law enforcement if it's on a world in or near The Core, where its owner can reclaim it. If an EG-6 Droid gets lost on an Outer Rim world, on the other hand, scavengers usually claim it and either become its new master or sell it to some other needy party. EG-6 Power Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. EG-6 Power Droid Statistics (CL 0) Small 5th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 1 Initiative: '''-1; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception -1 Languages: '''Basic (Understand only), Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 12, Will Defense: 9 Hit Points: 5, Damage Threshold: 12 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '4 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +2 (1d2+2) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+0; 'Grab: '-3 Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 14, Dexterity 8, Constitution -, Intelligence 4, Wisdom 8, Charisma 4 Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Toughness 'Skills: 'Mechanics +2 (+4 to Diagnose Problems) 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 1 Tool Appendage, Darkvision, Diagnosis Package '''Possessions: Power Generator, Duranium Plating (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex) 'Availability: 'Military; '''Cost: '''6,250 credits